


pink gets me high as a kite

by Blacklace



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Shopping, Spanking, Stockings, im going straight to hell for writing this, sex tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacklace/pseuds/Blacklace
Summary: “My jeans just ripped,” Gabe sulks at the other end of the line. “I really need to buy a new pair.”Or the one where shopping takes on a whole new meaning.





	pink gets me high as a kite

**Author's Note:**

> This could never be possible without [Lauren](https://pavszacha.tumblr.com/), thank you so much for making this happen and believing in me! Title is taken from Aerosmith's legendary song Pink (let's face it, pink is the best color thre is)
> 
> Also I'm so sorry for this... don't kill me?
> 
> Also not beta'd.
> 
> Enjoy?

“I need your help.”

It’s Saturday morning and Mikko planned on never changing out of pajamas. The plan was simple. Lazing around and watch The Moomins all day. “Help with what?” he holds the phone between his ear and shoulder and tries to pour himself coffee without spilling it everywhere.

“My jeans just ripped,” Gabe sulks at the other end of the line. “I really need to buy a new pair.”

Mikko laughs and takes the bowl of cereal and coffee to the living room. “Gabe, you have closet full of pants, can’t you just wear something else?”

“No?” he sighs. “Listen, jeans are very important and I need someone else’s opinion when I go jeans shopping.”

Gabe sounds weirdly sad about the whole thing and Mikko almost wants to bet his money that he’s being played here. “Aren’t Tyson or Dutchy available?”

There’s a pause. “No, they’re both out of town. Please, Rants? I’ll buy you lunch.”

This intrigues him. Free food is always a tempting offer, not that Mikko can’t pay for himself. He considers it for all of five seconds before he sets his mind.

“Alright, I’ll go with you,” Mikko tries to sound irritated. “Pick me up in thirty?”

“Actually…” Gabe clears his throat. “I’m outside your apartment complex?”

“What?”

“I just… You know. Was walking by and…”

“You didn’t even think I’d tell you no,” Mikko is honestly shocked with how sure of himself Gabe is. It also says something about Mikko’s inability to say no to Gabe.

“Please?”

Mikko hangs up and buzzes Gabe in. He doesn’t know whether he should be annoyed with Gabe for taking him for granted or amused that he managed to rip yet another pair of jeans with his fat ass. He decides that he can make up his mind later and digs into the bowl of cereal instead. Gabe knocks on his door couple seconds later.

“Hi, I’m sorry to crash your plans,” Gabe starts, then he takes in the state of Mikko’s clothes and the Moomins on TV and starts laughing. He ruffles Mikko’s hair. “Remembering your childhood much?”

“Fuck you,” Mikko ducks and returns to his spot on the couch. Gabe follows him and sits down next to him, their thighs pressed together. It’s comforting and familiar and it eases some of Mikko’s previous annoyance. And because he’s nice, unlike Gabe, he turns on English subtitles for the Moomins. They watch the rest of the episode together before Mikko is done with his breakfast and goes to change into regular day-time clothes.

“Where are we going?” he grabs his keys from the bowl and checks his hair in the mirror for the last time.

Gabe shrugs and buttons up his coat. “I was thinking one of the malls? If it fails, I know a couple more stores around Denver that could work.”

Mikko nods and mentally prepares himself for a day that’s mostly going to consist of shopping, complaining, bad chirps and constantly half-naked Gabe.

Why did he agree in the first place anyway? Oh yeah, free lunch.

 

* * *

 

The first store is a disaster. Gabe has a melt-down over the tenth pair of jeans that doesn’t fit. When some jeans finally do fits over his giant ass, it has like five extra inches of space around his waist and calves. He makes the girl who works there cry.

The second store is somewhat better. Halfway through the try-out session Mikko gets pulled into the fitting room and the waiting sucks much less.

“I don’t know,” Gabe whines. “What do you think?”

Mikko looks him up and down. First of all the burgundy henley is fucking offensive and Mikko feels personally insulted by the way the fabric stretches over Gabe’s chest and biceps. Second of all, the jeans are way too tight. He can basically see all of Gabe’s package.

“Absolutely no, dude.”

Gabe turns to check his ass in the mirror. “Really?”

Mikko looks away because there’s heat crawling up to his cheeks and also he’s seen Gabe’s ass enough times to know these jeans just don’t do it for him. “Yeah, trust me.”

They move on and Gabe is getting slightly more desperate. Mikko suggest he tries on girl’s jeans but they soon find out they have an even worse fit than men’s.

Mikko doesn’t bother staying outside the changing room this time and goes in with Gabe as soon as he has an armful of jeans. He keeps telling himself he’s doing this for the benefit of free food, but with every new pair of jeans Gabe puts on the excuse is getting weaker and, honestly, more lame.

He looks at Gabe when he thinks he isn’t watching. He looks at the way the black boxers stretch over his ass, how the muscles in his thighs work. One time he catches the way Gabe zips and buttons up the jeans and wriggles in them to get a better fit. He curses his own body for being affected so easily, as he can feel the blush on his cheeks rising again. He tries to blame it on the stiff air in the changing room.

“What about these?” Gabe holds out his arms and gestures towards his legs.

The jeans look fabulous on him. They are a light fade, distressed and ripped at several places. Gabe looks like he just straight up walked out of a GQ magazine and Mikko hates him for that with passion. He kinda wants to touch and feel how distressed the material of the jeans really is.

“Turn around,” Mikko tells him instead because he’s a good friend and he’s going to take his jeans advising job with responsibility. The back could look better, it doesn’t do that much for Gabe’s ass, but then again, not like Gabe needs emphasis there anyway. “Looks good.”

Gabe turns again to face him. “I’m not sure about the waist,” he frowns and looks down. He pulls up the Henley and Mikko wants to groan out loud. Why the fuck does he have to flash his six-pack like that?

“What about the waist?” Mikko asks a little annoyed. He can’t tear his eyes away from the trail of light hair that dips in the waistband of his jeans.

“Dunno… doesn’t feel right?”

Mikko has had it up to here with Gabe and his pickiness.

He grabs on the belt loops and tugs. Gabe gasps and stumbles forward, right into Mikko’s arms. Mikko catches him on the last second, but Gabe still ends up pressed against his chest, hands on Mikko’s pecs and eyes impossibly wide. “Sorry,” he breathes out. “Didn’t expect that.”

The low rumble of his voice resonates through Mikko’s chest and he bites the inside of his cheek. “I was testing the allowance,” Mikko explains like the total moron he is.

Gabe chuckles and peels himself away. The moment they shared is gone and Mikko wants to kick himself. It was nice to have Gabe pressed tight against his chest in a non-threatening, non-hockey way. He’d like that again very much, thank you.

“I’ll try one the last pair anyway,” Gabe is already taking off the jeans and Mikko looks down at the ground. His cheeks are burning and he’s half-hard in his pants, itching to adjust.

Then Gabe zips up the last pair and Mikko’s mouth is probably hanging open because hot damn. The jeans fit like a glove, which is something Mikko thought was impossible with Gabe’s body proportions, but well, here they are.

“Thoughts?” Gabe turns to him and there’s an undeniable smile on his lips.

“Uh…” Mikko looks down at the jeans, dragging his eyes over the perfect expanse of chest, taking his time like the creep he is. “Turn around?”

Gabe does and sways his hips while doing so. “What… what about the waist?”

Gabe turns back to him and grins. “I don’t know. Can you try for me?”

Mikko swallows. He nods and hooks his fingers in the belt loops, tugging gently. Gabe takes a small step forward and it’s suddenly all too hot between them. The tiny changing room feels stuffed and Mikko is sweating under the collar of his shirt.

“How does it feel?” Mikko’s voice sounds raspy, like he was gargling gravel. He clears his throat and looks between himself and Gabe, hands frozen on the waist of his jeans.

“I don’t know, I didn’t really feel it. Can you try again, please?” he tilts his head to the side and Mikko knows he’s being played with those wide, innocent eyes, but he doesn’t have it in him to care even the slightest.

He tugs on the belt loops a little harder this time and Gabe trips into his arms with a soft _oof_. Mikko catches him, hands steady on Gabe’s hips, thumbs stroking at the exposed skin above the waistband.

“Sorry. I’m so clumsy,” Gabe whispers and it looks like there’s a faint blush on his cheeks but it might just be the temperature of the room.

Mikko smiles down at him. “It’s okay,” he says. “I think you should take these. They look amazing.”

Gabe smiles at him, bright and happy. He opens his mouth to say something when there’s a sharp knock on the changing room door. Mikko jumps up and Gabe mirrors him, backing up into the opposite wall.

“Will you be long? There’s quite a line here,” some lady yells.

“Gimme a minute!” Gabe yells back and throws an apologetic look towards Mikko.

They gather all the jeans without looking at each other and bolt out the fitting room like boys that were just caught red-handed stealing candy. Gabe pays for his new jeans and they leave the store, Mikko slightly embarrassed and Gabe with a victorious grin on his face.

It’s one in the afternoon and Mikko only realizes how hungry he is when Gabe drags him into one of the restaurants in the mall. It’s nice enough and it’s not like Mikko’s really that picky.

“Payback time,” Gabe laughs as they sit down at a table for two at the very back. They got a nice view out of the glass wall and if Mikko didn’t know better, he’d almost feel like it’s a date.

“I deserve a dessert after the things you had me go through,” Mikko fake-grumbles and Gabe kicks him under the table.

They pick up the menus from the table and the conversation lulls a bit. They order and Gabe still looks smug like he just won a bet over Nate.

“Are you seriously this happy you found a pair of jeans?”

Gabe laughs. “Hell yes I am,” he takes a sip of his raspberry lemonade. “Usually it takes me a full day of shopping. And today we did it in half the time. I’m proud of us.”

Mikko shakes his head, but can’t help the fond smile. “You should’ve bought more jeans, man. These will last you like what… a month?”

They get into a banter whether Gabe has a fat ass problem or not until their food arrives. They dig in happily, both hungry and exhausted from the shopping. They end up ordering a dessert, because Mikko insists it’s his right.

“So I was thinking,” Gabe digs into his tiramisu and licks the dessert fork like a kid. “We should go fun-shopping now.”

Mikko gives him a weird look. “Fun-shopping?”

“Yeah, like… we go to some ridiculous stores and try on crazy things, like chicks do in movies. Come on, it’s gonna be fun!”

And Mikko should really work harder on his ability to say no to Gabe, but well. Maybe next time.

“Okay, but first we look for some shorts. I actually need those.”

Gabe beams at him and stuffs his mouth full of cake. Mikko rolls his eyes at him again, more out of habit than real annoyance anyway.

At the first store they go to Mikko decides he can be a little shit too and give Gabe a taste of his own medicine. He grabs a couple of shorts in his size and then ones that are definitely too tight and too short for a grown man to be wearing them. He drags Gabe into the changing room with him and starts trying on the different shorts.

Gabe, to Mikko’s surprise, actually proves to be of help.

“Nah, this color doesn’t flatter your complexion,” he tells him. Or he comments on the length of the shorts and what he should be going for instead.

Gabe leaves the changing room to get Mikko better colored shorts and Mikko uses that opportunity to put on those extra short booty shorts he snatched earlier. They are a tight fit and he has to hitch the legs of his boxers higher so they don’t show. The black material of the shorts is flattering in a way, even if Mikko feels like he’s wearing spandex.

Then Gabe gets back into the changing room with an armful of clothes and drops it the moment his eyes lands on him.

Mikko sighs and bends over to pick the clothes up. Makes sure to bend over real deep so his ass is reflecting in the mirror behind him. As he straightens up he catches Gabe staring at the said mirror with his pupils dilated and mouth hanging open.

“Everything okay there, Landy?” he bats his eyelashes.

Gabe shakes himself and takes the clothes from Mikko. “Yeah, I brought you some better looking shorts. But something tells me you found your fit already.”

“Oh, this?” Mikko asks and cocks his hips a little. “I thought it’d be fun.”

“Are you sure these are men’s?” Gabe looks at him questioningly, eyes never leaving the shorts.

Mikko snorts. “Clothes don’t have gender, Gabe.”

“Right,” he pauses. “Clothes don’t have gender.”

Mikko ends up buying nice cotton shorts in royal blue shade because Gabe kept gushing about how perfect they are. They move on to something like Forever 21 or Hot Topic, Mikko honestly couldn’t care less about the store’s name. Just the fact it looked like it was mostly for girls and Gabe looked like he entered a fucking candy store.

“Hey, maybe we should pick outfits for each other?” Gabe suggests as they walk past some cute shirts. “See who can pick a better one. What do you say?”

Mikko tries his best to look unimpressed, but underneath his heart is racing like crazy. He has seen what Gabe can do when he’s in control of someone’s wardrobe. “What about the winner?” he asks casually and checks a denim jacket that wouldn’t fit either of them.

Gabe moves on to another aisle and gives Mikko an amused look. “Loser has to buy the outfit and give the winner a show.” His eyes sparkle with something Mikko has a hard time placing. Challenge, maybe? But it’s too soft and personal and also the smile Gabe gives him is sweet.

“Okay, deal.”

They shake hands and then disappear in different directions of the store.

Mikko wanders around in hopes that some magical article of clothing will inspire him to put together a stunning outfit for Gabe. He wants to win. He really, really wants to win over the smug bastard. It might not be a particularly good wish, given Mikko’s crush and Gabe’s ability to tease the hell out of him, but Mikko wouldn’t want anything else.

Feeling victorious over Gabe for once in his life? He’s gonna take it and don’t look back on the fallout.

Mikko walks past some pastel pink skirts and an idea strikes him. Clothes don’t have gender, right? Besides Gabe would look delicious in pastel pink. Mikko brushes his fingers over the fabric. It’s soft, a simple skirt with no pattern and a circle cut that would leave enough space for Gabe’s ass. It’s probably just long enough that it would reach the top of his thighs and cover his ass. Well, it’d also probably make Gabe very indecent if he went commando. The more Mikko thinks about it, the more he likes the idea.

He takes the skirt in approximately the size of Gabe’s waist and goes hunting for a cute top. He ends up in the men’s section because there’s no way Gabe’s arms would fit in a girl’s shirt. Without meaning for it to happen, his outfit looks like it’s for a school girl from a bad porno. Mikko winces, but it’s too late to back off. He has to own up to it.

A pair of thigh-high stockings would be nice, Mikko thinks, but unfortunately they either don’t sell them or Mikko overlooked them somewhere along the way.

“Ready?” Gabe pops up behind him out of nowhere.

Mikko shrugs. “As ready as I’ll get in this store.”

They squeeze into one of the changing rooms and luckily the store is relatively busy so nobody notices or tries to throw them out. “Who should go first?”

Gabe puts the suspiciously tiny pile of clothes on the stool. “We should change at the same time and then judge each other.”

Mikko agrees and then it’s a mess of limbs and clothes. They keep bumping into each other and one time Mikko elbows Gabe straight into the solar. He proceeds with apologies for another two minutes. Until Gabe cuts him off. “Shut up, nerd,” he laughs. “You know I’ve gotten worse on the ice. Now let’s change for real,” he takes the pile of clothes that are for him. “I’m curious what you got me.”

“Get ready to lose, Landy,” Mikko snatches the clothes that are for him and well… just one thing?

Oh. _Oh_ , it’s a dress.

Mikko swallows and unzips it at the back. It’s way too short, but actually kinda cute. A simple black dress with short sleeves and a boat neck that Mikko immediately falls in love with. Surprisingly it fits him around the chest and waist. Gabe zips him up without a word and their eyes meet in the mirror. Mikko’s breath stutters in his chest and it definitely isn’t because the dress just became a little too tight with the zipper being done.

Gabe stands there, behind him, fully dressed in the outfit Mikko picked for him.

The skirt is definitely too short, but the soft pink flatters his skin tone and combined with the white shirt he looks all the sweeter. Gabe has tucked the shirt under the skirt, leaving first three buttons undone and sleeves rolled up to show off his tanned forearms. “Wow,” it slips from Mikko’s lips before he can catch himself.

Gabe puts his arm behind Mikko’s waist and gently squeezes his hip, still looking in the mirror.

“You look amazing,” his eyes are fixed on Mikko’s neck line and then travel lower, get stuck on his legs. Mikko blushes at the attention, feels over exposed and naked.

He tugs at the hem of the dress, trying to get them to cover more of his legs. “You look good too,” he tells Gabe and steals another glance. “Maybe I should’ve gotten the skirt in peach instead of pink.” And what the fuck? Where does this come from?

Gabe lets go of his waist and pushes Mikko around so they’re standing face to face. “Peach isn’t really my color,” he looks down and smooths his hands over Mikko’s chest and thighs. Mikko swallows again, his mouth watering when he catches the soft bulge that is hiding underneath Gabe’s skirt. His eyes quickly snap up because he knows if he keeps looking he’s only going to pop a boner and he’s not sure the dress would hide it and Gabe wouldn’t get freaked out by it.

Gabe, unaware of Mikko’s inner struggle, takes a small step closer to him and traps him against one of the flimsy walls. It cools him down for a moment before Gabe’s body heat fills the space between them.

“So? Who do you think wins this?” He rests his hand over Mikko’s pec and then runs it down to his hip where he squeezes. “I have to admit. The dress looks really cute on you.”

Mikko takes a deep breath and mirror’s Gabe’s gesture, leaning away from the wall and squeezing Gabe’s skirt-clad hips. They fit perfectly in his hands. “I think my outfit is really cute on you, too.”

Gabe looks up through his lashes and for the first time ever Mikko wishes he hadn’t those couple inches of height on him. “Guess we both win and lose,” Mikko swallows.

“Yeah, I guess.”

They stand there for another couple more minutes like sophomores at spring dance before one of them makes a first move to get undressed. Mikko doesn’t remember who it was or how they got out of the dressing room, but they ended up in front of the store each with a bag of their own.

Mikko is afraid they’ve crossed some kind of line there, but Gabe quickly convinces him they are far from crossing.

“Can you please wait a little longer? I need to pick something up.”

Mikko doesn’t even try to be suspicious at this point. “Sure, whatever. Do you want me to get some wine for the competition?”

Gabe squints at him and then laughs. “Yeah, that’d be cool.”

They meet up twenty minutes later at the parking lot. Gabe has a questionably fancy paper bag from a store with a French name, but he throws it into the trunk too fast for Mikko to read it.

“I got us take out?” Mikko offers because it’s getting kind of late and he’s hungry again.

“Aww, honey, that’s so sweet!” Gabe coos and Mikko swats him.

“Shut up or I’m gonna eat it alone.”

 

* * *

 

They head to Gabe’s place.

Mikko starts heating up the dinner and setting the table up while Gabe carries the shopping bags into his bedroom with a promise of “later”. Gabe takes forever to get back and when he does his hair is still dripping with water. It only makes Mikko remember how gross and tacky his skin feels after a day full of shopping and trying on different clothes.

“Hey, mind if I take a shower first?” Mikko asks when Gabe joins him in the kitchen.

“Yeah, sure, go ahead. You know where the guest bathroom is,” Gabe gives him a smile and takes a glass out of the cabinet.

Mikko goes ahead and scrubs the day away under a spray of hot water. He tries not to think too hard about those little moments he shared with Gabe in all of those changing rooms. It doesn’t feel right. It’s like picking at a fresh scab until the wound underneath starts bleeding again. Unfortunately, Mikko has never been particularly good at leaving his scabs alone, so he can’t be blamed when he replays all those moments in his head over and over until Gabe knocks on the bathroom door.

“I’ll leave you some clean clothes here, okay?”

Mikko promptly turns the water off. “Thanks! I’ll be right out.”

He makes it out of the bathroom in record time, though he probably leaves wet footprints on his way back. When he comes to the kitchen dinner is already served, complete with a fruit salad Gabe made, poured wine and ice water for Mikko.

“As good as home-cooked,” Gabe jokes and pulls out one of the chairs for Mikko to sit down. It feels weird, but Mikko accepts it anyway.

There’s a white noise in the background, some kind of music that’s too quiet for Mikko to pick up. They eat without talking much, both tired from the long day and happy to just dig into their plates. They make promises to hit the gym first thing tomorrow.

The wine is good, Mikko is surprised he managed to pick a good one. They drink the whole bottle and then open another one in the living room. Mikko’s skin is warm and tingling and he’s definitely tipsy by the time he has second glass of wine from their second bottle.

Gabe keeps scooting closer to him on the couch until he’s practically snuggled into Mikko’s side. He welcomes the weight gladly and laughs at something stupid Gabe has just said. He’s warm and fuzzy and the thought about their silly bet entertains him a little more than it probably should. He wonders if they’re just going to forget about it, get drunk and never speak of it again.

No, they can’t leave it like that. They already had so much fun picking the outfits. They should finish it. He bites his lip, a little reluctant, and sets the now empty glass on the coffee table. “So… about the bet.”

Gabe looks up at him and licks his lips. His eyes are glazed with alcohol, but he’s far from being drunk. “Yeah, about the bet,” he straightens up and puts his glass down as well. “We should probably do it before we get wasted.”

The walk upstairs to Gabe’s bedroom is awkwardly silent. Mikko suddenly doubts this was a good idea and quickly tries to think about a lie he could tell to get out of it. Nate always has a bunch of good excuses, why can’t Mikko?

It’s too late, though. By the time Mikko builds up the courage to tell Gabe he’s probably got a food poisoning, they are already in Gabe’s bedroom and Mikko is too overwhelmed to speak. He just stands there and he takes a moment to just look around. All plain Scandinavian style, light colors and warm materials like wood and wool.

Gabe takes bunch of the fancy bags from the bed and looks at Mikko. “I guess I’ll go first?”

Mikko just nods dumbly at him because he doesn’t think he has it in him to speak, throat too dry to make a sound. As soon as the bathroom door closes behind Gabe, Mikko panics.

He paces around the room, thinking what the fuck did he get himself into. He wants to bolt out of there. The fight or flight instinct kicking in, warning him this is the moment they are going to cross a line and never come back. He runs a hand through his hair and listens. There are various rustling and fumbling noises coming from the bathroom and Mikko stops in his pacing.

He imagines how Gabe delicately buttons up his shirt, sliding the skirt up his legs and tucking the shirt in. How he checks himself in the mirror and styles his hair, because he’s one vain motherfucker. Mikko thinks about how good his chest looks in that white shirt and how much he’d like to see Gabe work the outfit, maybe even dance for him a little. Give him a good show.

“Fuck it,” he mutters under his breath. He deserves a little show, even if it could cost him his sanity.

He sits down on the bed with a sigh. Gabe being always the one for perfection will probably take at least fifteen minutes, at best. He makes himself comfortable on the soft bedspread and runs his fingers over the barely visible structure of the fabric, follows the patter with his eyes and listens to the non-descript noises Gabe makes in the bathroom, trying not to think too hard. Life doesn’t have to be hard when you stop thinking.

Finally, there’s a soft click of the lock and Mikko’s head snaps towards the sound. Nothing happens at first and Mikko gets worried. The alcohol has worn down a little, but he can still feel the pleasant buzz under his skin.

“Gabe?”

The door opens inch by inch and when it’s fully open Mikko’s jaw almost hits the floor.

He hasn’t realized that he stood up and walked until he stands face to face with Gabe. “Wow.” He drinks in the sight in front of him, awed, and too scared to touch.

Not only is the outfit absolutely breathtaking, but Gabe had to top it off with white thigh-high stockings with little pink bows at the front. His legs look like they are cut out of a porn mag. Stunning and Mikko wants to put his mouth on them as of yesterday. He wants to feel with his mouth just how strained exactly is the fabric of the stockings where his thighs are widest. He swallows.

Gabe had to notice Mikko’s eyes were lingering down there because he smooths his right hand down the front of the skirt and as soon as his fingertips reach the hem, he starts pulling it up ever so slowly until there’s a strip of pink lace visible underneath.

Mikko’s heart skips a beat and his eyes shoot up, seeking Gabe’s.

He’s met with a daring grin, a silent challenge. There’s definitely a lip gloss on Gabe’s lips now that Mikko notices and he could swear there’s also some mascara on his eyelashes.

The dimmed lights make him look innocent, almost too much and Mikko _wants_. But he stands there like an idiot, all words gone from his mind, fled to a safe distance where they don’t have to face Gabe looking like a motherfucking princess.

Looking up and down Gabe’s body the only words that comes to him are pretty, sweet, sensual, sexy. He looks back up to his eyes and hopes Gabe gets it. Gets it how much he screwed Mikko over with this and how much he likes it.

“How about,” Gabe starts and gently take’s Mikko’s wrist in his hand. “You sit on the bed, make yourself comfortable and I give you a little show, like I promised?”

Mikko’s breath gets stuck in his throat, the muscles there convulsing and squeezing shut. “Ye-s,” he stutters. A blush spreads over his cheeks and he feels so embarrassed in front of Gabe. But Gabe just chuckles and walks him over to his bed, pushes him down and turns on some music.

It’s a slow beat, something undeniably sexy, but not obtrusive enough to overwhelm the mood. Mikko makes himself comfortable against the pillow mountain and waits for Gabe to start his show.

The bottle of vine re-appears in Gabe’s hand and he drinks straight out of it. “For the record, this,” he gestures towards his body “is really comfy.” He winks and sets the bottle on a dresser.

Mikko clears his throat. “You promised something, Landy,” he reminds him and tries to sound cool, in control of the situation.

And then Gabe, in his gorgeous form and all, finally puts his hips to work and sways to the rhythm of music. It’s a bit awkward at first, but somehow his movements are fluid enough that they captivate Mikko’s attention. He watches the soft pink fabric of the skirt flop around his thighs, sometimes rucking up as high as revealing the lace of the panties he’s wearing underneath. Mikko wants to feel them under his fingertips, make sure the lace is as soft as it makes out to be. He wants to put his mouth there, too, and taste. Make Gabe’s breath stutter in his chest and his eyes roll back in his skull.

He’s hard in his boxers by the time Gabe makes it on the bed.

Gabe crawls over the bed and Mikko swears the sight will haunt him till the end of his days. For the record, he’d kill to have a mirror in front of the bed so he could watch how obscenely good Gabe looks from behind right now. Any ideas about how pretty Gabe’s ass is right now are cut off when Gabe straddles his lap and grinds down.

“Fuck.”

Gabe smirks like the asshole he is. “That’s right, Mikko. Don’t be shy,” he purrs and sways to the rhythm, pressing his plush bottom down on Mikko’s hard cock with every other sway.

Mikko’s hands rest on Gabe’s hips, just hang there to feel them move in slow circles and eights, feel the muscles work in his lower back and pelvis. “Squeeze down,” Gabe orders him and Mikko does so, watching with fascination how Gabe’s head falls back with a moan.

Gabe puts his hands on the headboard behind Mikko’s head and they are _so_ close that Mikko can smell the strawberry lip gloss on Gabe’s lips.

“Go ahead, you can touch,” Gabe whispers and it’s like a dam breaks.

Mikko’s hands slide down Gabe’s hips to his thighs where he gropes shamelessly. The muscles beneath his palms shift and flex, straining the white fabric of the stockings and tasting its limits. They are silky to the touch and so are Gabe’s bare thighs. Mikko looks up to him with a question, but Gabe cuts him off. “I wanted to be perfect for you.”

Mikko’s insides are clutched with sudden warmth. “You are,” he strokes his thumb over the shaved skin and rests his hands at the backs of Gabe’s thighs, just under his ass. Gabe’s eyelashes flutter at the touch and when Mikko digs his fingernails into the soft flesh, he bites his glossy lip.

It gives Mikko a sudden rush of confidence to go further. He drags his nails over the exposed part of Gabe’s thighs until he sees goosebumps rising on his arms. His fingertips just barely skim over the lacy hem of the panties, a shade darker than the pastel skirt.

He takes advantage of the fact that Gabe’s face is so close to his and brushes his nose over his cheek. “Do you want to tell me about the pretty panties?” he says in a low voice and feels Gabe shiver on top of him. “Where’d you get them?”

The confidence is strange, but with every silent response from Gabe’s body Mikko is encouraged to go further until it feels like second nature to him.

Gabe bites his lip again and looks up through his lashes. “At the fancy lingerie store?” he swallows and drops his hands from the headboard to Mikko’s shoulders.

“The lingerie store, huh,” Mikko touches the lace underneath the skirt and it’s as soft as it looks. “I bet you are hard in them now, aren’t you? The fact that you are wearing such cute, girly underwear. It’s like you have a little secret.” Gabe whimpers and hides his face in Mikko’s neck. “You like them, don’t you?” he rubs one hand over Gabe’s back. “Do they feel good over your cock, baby?”

Gabe makes a sound in response and nods his head vigorously.

Mikko flips them over, causing Gabe to yelp as he hits the pillows. “I’ll make you feel even better,” he promises, a smile creeps up in his voice and Gabe returns the smile in earnest.

“Yeah?” he teases and looks down at Mikko’s lips while subconsciously licking his own.

Mikko inches closer, hands resting right beside Gabe’s head, supporting his weight. Their lips are almost touching and he can feel Gabe’s breath ghosting over his cheek, sending little pin pricks down his back.

Then their lips slide together, so, so slowly. It’s a little slick from the lip gloss and it tastes like strawberries and alcohol. Gabe melts into the kiss and his lips part, giving Mikko access.

Mikko doesn’t know which one of them moans, but the vibrations go through his tongue and then follow his whole body. He chases it with his tongue, slickly sliding against Gabe’s in a messy kiss. He sucks on Gabe’s lower lip, leaves with a nip and a trail of kisses down over his jaw where he bites down. Gabe breathes out and gets even more relaxed under him, spreads his pretty legs and wraps them around Mikko’s waist to draw him in.

“Greedy,” Mikko laughs in Gabe’s neck and then places a kiss over his pulse point, licks and nips at the sensitive skin until it’s red. Mikko is weirdly proud that there’s his mark on that perfect skin, left behind like fingerprints, evidence he’s been there.

He kisses down Gabe’s neck, over his collarbone and down the exposed v of his chest. He leaves the shirt buttoned on purpose and rubs Gabe’s nipples through the thin material.

He gently lifts the skirt and groans at the pretty sight in front of him.  Gabe is tenting the panties almost to the point where Mikko feels like the lace would rip any moment. He goes down without a second thought, mouthing and teasing with his mouth through the thin fabric.

Gabe grabs him by the hair and presses his face closer to his crotch. “Please, just-“ he swallows, “-take these off.”

Mikko laughs and snaps the waistband so it leaves a red line on Gabe’s hip. “No way, you’re keeping them until I say so.”

Without another word Mikko dives down and nuzzles Gabe through the panties. His skin is hot and his scent there is heavy with arousal and clean sweat. He breathes in hard until his head is spinning with it. He noses around the balls and darts his tongue out to press against the lace.

Gabe yelps and his hips buckle up at the contact. “Fuck, Mikko!”

Mikko just laughs and squeezes his hips, pressing them down to the mattress. “Be good, Gabe,” he warns.

“Or?”

“Mmm, let me think,” Mikko tilts his head to the side and damn, Gabe looks so good from between his thick thighs. “I’ll have to spank you.”

“Oh, Fuck,” Gabe groans and his head falls back on the bed.

Mikko grins, more to himself anyway, and goes back down to teasing Gabe through the lace. He suckles on his hard shaft up to the cockhead when Gabe’s hips stutter again and Mikko gets a mouthful of dick.

He tuts and rises on his elbows. “What did I tell you about being good, baby? Huh?”

Gabe turns red and bites at his lips.

“Come on, sweetie, I’m waiting. Tell me.”

Gabe exhales shakily. “You told me that… that you’d spank me if I’m not good.”

Mikko smiles. “Good boy.” He gets off of him and sits on the edge of the bed. “Over my lap, now.”

Gabe slowly gets himself up, but it’s with noticeable hesitation. “That’s five more for not listening when I tell you to get over here.”

Gabe’s eyes shoot up. “H-ow much is that?”

“Twenty. Now get over here before it’s thirty.”

Gabe bites his lip and gets on all fours. He crawls over to Mikko and over his lap, then carefully lays down. His weight is grounding and Mikko eagerly puts his hands on Gabe’s back and ass. “Put your hands on bed, no touching.” He smooths his hand over the skirt and lifts it up so Gabe’s ass is on display. He looks fucking delicious.

“Mikko, please,” Gabe whines impatiently and wiggles.

“That’s five more, baby. Be patient,” he squeezes his ass cheek and Gabe shudders. The lace leaves out most of his ass exposed and the thighs leave just enough space so Mikko can hit that sensitive crease where thigh meets ass.

He rubs his palms all over the soft flesh and hitches the panties just a little bit higher. Gabe is all tense in his lap, so Mikko puts one of his hands on his back where he tries to rub some of the tension away. “If you need me to stop, say red, okay?”

“Okay.”

The first blow comes unexpectedly and Gabe’s whole body jerks with it. He yelps and there’s immediately a red imprint in the shape of a hand. Mikko feels smug about it. He drags his nails over it and then smacks his other cheek.

By number five he starts to feel Gabe getting hard in his panties. He hits him right in the sensitive crease above his thigh and Gabe gasps, not expecting the smack coming so low. He spreads his legs just a little wider and Mikko chuckles. “You fucking love it, don’t you?”

He hits him, a little harder this time. “Answer.”

“I like i-t,” Gabe says wetly.

“There you go, baby.” He kneads Gabe’s ass for a little while and then continues hitting him, one hand holding him down at the center of his back.

Gabe is rock hard by fifteen and Mikko can tell it takes him all he has to not rub off against his leg like a dog. “Ten more baby, can you do that for me?”

“Yes.”

Mikko humms and brings his palm down, hard, so his own hand aches with it. “That’s it, baby, you’re doing so good for me. Taking your punishment so well,” Mikko soothes. Gabe is a mess in his lap and Mikko wonders if he could come from just the spanking alone.

“Think you can come like this, baby? There’s five more to go.” He scrapes his blunt nails over the abused skin and Gabe hisses.

“I-I don’t know.”

“That’s okay, baby,” Mikko assures him and smacks his ass again, enjoys the way his muscles quiver and spasm so nicely. He wants to bet that Gabe’s ass clenches so nicely with each hit and he wishes he could’ve put a plug in him before they started so Gabe could feel every hit resonate deep within his body.

“We’re done, baby,” Mikko soothes the abused skin with his fingers. “Are you good to continue?”

It takes Gabe a couple seconds to answer. He lays limp, arms and legs like a jelly and Mikko feels weirdly proud for making him that way.

“Yeah,” he breathes in and it sounds positively wet. “Yeah, I’m good.”

“You did great, baby,” Mikko whispers and helps him up. His eyelashes are clumped and wet, smudging the mascara a little, but there’s no sign of tears on his cheeks. Mikko kisses his temple and guides him back to the center of the bed. “Get on your stomach, baby. Arch your back, hold your hips up.”

Gabe’s limbs don’t cooperate well, so Mikko does most of the work for him. He stuffs a pillow under his hips and helps him spread his thighs so he can fit between. He holds the panties to one side and just looks.

“Fuck, aren’t you beautiful,” he murmurs and dives right in.

Gabe screams, but the sounds is soon gone, muffled by a pillow. Mikko stops and runs his fingers up Gabe’s back. “No, baby, I want to hear you, come on. Be good for me.” Gabe shakes all over, but turns his head to the side. He’s absolutely wrecked and they haven’t gotten to the best part yet.

Mikko goes back to eating him out and this time he really puts his tongue into it, licking around and probing at the tight muscle. He nips every here and there, suckles on his opening before sticking his tongue in and then licking around in small circles. Gabe is a moaning mess under him, incapable of forming words anymore. He tastes good, so good that Mikko can imagine doing this for hours until his jaw hurts too much to keep going.

After Gabe’s hole is lose enough Mikko tries sticking a finger there, just a little bit. Gabe’s body hungrily swallows it and he rocks his hips into it. “Please, please, please,” he starts chanting like a mantra. “Please, Mikko, I can-,” he sobs.

“Shh, I’ve got you, baby. Where’s the lube and condoms?”

Gabe points to the bedside table and of course it would be there. Mikko gets the lube and notices it’s the tingly one that warms up and hurts so good once inside.

“Mikko, please,” Gabe begs and he sounds so broken now.

“Shh, darling, I know,” he kisses the abused skin just under the pink lace and pulls the panties to the side again. He pours some of the lube directly over Gabe’s hole and watches his hole flutter under the cold sensation, watches the lube drip down over his balls, soiling the pretty panties. He spreads the lube around with his fingers and then slips one in without any resistance.

Gabe is whining, clutching uselessly at the sheets and there are quiet sobs coming from him. Mikko runs one hand up and down his flank while he stretches him open, murmuring quiet words and praises.

When he works up three fingers up the tight heat, he taps Gabe’s hip. “Roll over, doll, I wanna see your eyes.”

Gabe mewls and buries his face in the pillows. “No,” he protests weakly.

Mikko kisses his neck and gently rubs his biceps. “Please, baby? I’ll take good care of you, I promise. Give you what you want,” he presses down against his prostate and all the air seemingly leaves Gabe’s lungs.

He takes in couple of shaky breaths and then nods.

Mikko helps him, guides his stiff limbs and makes sure he’s comfortable on his back. His face is all red and splotchy with smudges of mascara and the shade of red on his face nearly matches the one on his ass. The white shirt he’s wearing is all rucked up and sweaty and Mikko has never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

He takes the panties off of Gabe, careful not to drag them too hard over the abused skin and stuffs a pillow under his ass. Gabe’s still hard, his cock taking an angry dark color between the gentle folds of the skirt. “Please?” it’s so quiet Mikko almost doesn’t catch it.

He caresses Gabe’s cheek and wipes some of the tears away. “Soon, baby. You’re beautiful.” His chest feels tight, ready to burst with feelings that clutch his heart and lungs and make it impossible to even breathe.

Gabe tugs on his t-shirt and _oh,_ he’s still wearing clothes. He quickly takes off his sweats and boxers and covers Gabe’s body with his, kissing up his neck and chin until their lips meet and slot together in a lazy kiss that’s more filth than anything.

Mikko blindly finds the condom and puts it on, not even once breaking the kiss.

He presses the head of his cock against Gabe’s hole and feels the greedy muscle spasm, trying to take him in. Gabe whines, low in his throat and it makes Mikko smile. He breaks the kiss and looks Gabe in the eyes, waits until they clear a little and he focuses on Mikko’s face. He brushes the hair away from Gabe’s forehead, cock still teasing his opening.

Gabe is panting, a sweaty mess under Mikko, but he doesn’t say anything. His expression is calm and trusting, giving Mikko all the permission in the world he might need. So he does. He sinks down in the wet heat. It swallows him whole and he blacks out there for a minute.

Gabe is perfect around him and Mikko feels like he’s suffocating, lungs burning and heart pounding loud in his ears. “Fuck, fuck, you’re perfect,” he mutters and rocks his hips home. They both moan and Gabe scrambles to grip at his shoulders, nails digging in, leaving red marks behind that burn and add to the overwhelming feeling.

Gabe writhes under him, little grunts and whines and Mikko almost asks what is it, but then he’s being flipped over and Gabe rides him like his life depends on it.

He fucks himself on Mikko’s cock, hard and fast and he’s crying again. He clenches around Mikko so, so good and Mikko knows he won’t last very long. He wraps his fist around Gabe’s cock in return, the other steadying his hip. “Come on, baby, come for me, beautiful.”

Gabe throws his head back and works his hips in an amazing pace, using Mikko to chase his own pleasure with abandon. It’s a fucking sight that Mikko wants to get framed.

“I won’t last long,” Gabe sobs and then lurches forwards and starts kissing Mikko, sloppy and with too much teeth. “Give it to me, come on,” he growls into the kiss and Mikko holds his hips hard, fucking up into the perfect tight heat. Nailing his prostate with every thrust.

Gabe comes with a shout, staining the pretty skirt and then collapsing on Mikko’s chest, allowing him to fuck him through it. Mikko follows soon after that and then he just stays buried inside Gabe while they both pant like they just got off a shift on the ice.

After they calm down a bit, Gabe rolls away to the side, exhausted and almost asleep. Mikko turns to lay on his side, brushing the stray hair away from Gabe’s face. He kisses his forehead, cheek, nose, his lips. There are smudges of mascara everywhere. _Debauched_ , runs through Mikko’s head.

“Wait here, okay?” Mikko whispers and kisses him again. He gets an aloe vera cream and a wet washcloth from the bathroom. He runs the washcloth down Gabe’s face, getting the worst of mascara and then cleans down his thighs. The skirt will need a thorough washing later. He undresses Gabe, taking his time and kissing the newly exposed skin. He applies the cream over the red, abused skin and Gabe sighs in relief.

When he’s done Gabe cuddles up to him like a sleepy kitten. “Shower?”

“Tomorrow, baby,” Mikko whispers and gets them both under the blanket. “You did so good for me today, now rest.” He kisses his hair and Gabe giggles, snuggling closer. “What’s so funny?”

Gabe giggles again and hides his face in Mikko’s neck. “I need new swim trunks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pink, am I right? *laughs nervously in the distance*
> 
> Come yell at me [here](https://tangercookie.tumblr.com/) :) Kudos and comments are very welcome!


End file.
